


Convention Fun

by You_make_me_smile



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Concerts, Conventions, F/M, Fluff, Jensen's Voice, Musical Talent, POV Second Person, Supernatural Convention, alternative universe, general happiness, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_make_me_smile/pseuds/You_make_me_smile
Summary: Nashcon is drawing to a close, the final concert about to start and you were no where to be found. Jensen is starting to get a little worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So rather than updating my other stories, this one demanded to be written instead.  
> Song references are to these wonderful artists, singers and performers  
> Tell Me Ma by Sham Rocks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRF7GNslpRk  
> Back in Black by Alba and Elina Rubio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRF7GNslpRk  
> Carry on My Wayward Son Season 10 Episode 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqaPYoUcQBs

Jensen peeked out from back stage, a frown etched on his face.

“Where the hell is she?” He muttered, scanning the crowd in hopes that she had taken a seat among the masses. It wouldn’t be the first time she had decided to worry the crap out of him. Nor was it the first time, she had been late for something. Hell, she had barely been on time for their wedding. The band was prepping to go on and Jensen took a deep steadying breath. He had played this set hundreds of times in front of screaming fans who didn’t give a flying shit whether he screwed up or not but it still made him nervous.

Richard clapped a hand on Jensen’s shoulder causing him to jump.

“Band’s on in five Jay.” Richard said, handing Jensen his earbuds. Jensen felt the blood drain out of his face and he glanced out at the crowd again.

“Man, they’re really packed in here.” Jensen commented, licking his lips nervously. Richard leaned past him to peer around the curtain. He gave a low appreciative whistle before straightening.

“You do know how to pack a house.” He said with a glint of humour in his eyes.

“They don’t just come here to see me.” Jensen said, turning to look Richard in the eye.

“You and Jared,” Richard amended quickly with a smirk. “We just fade into the background when you come on stage.”

Jensen gave him a tight smile, “C’mon man, you know that isn’t true. They love you just as much as they love me, if not more.”

“It isn’t my name they’re screaming when we get on stage.” Richard watched a grimace appear on Jensen’s face as he scanned the room again. “Jay.” Once Jensen’s eyes were back on him, Richard gave him a comforting smile. “She’ll be here.”

******

You were wandering around the convention, waiting patiently for the crowds to thin, your handler and body guard hovering at your elbow. You had the afternoon off before the final concert and were taking full advantage of the freedom. There was nothing you loved more than becoming anonymous and disappearing into a pack of nerds.

_Almost anonymous_. You corrected. No one could miss the hulking man beside you, no matter how you managed to dress him up. You glanced back at Jerome, his eyes sweeping from side to side as he scanned the people that passed you. Since Jerome wouldn’t let you wander around the convention alone, you had managed to convince him to don the costume of an airship commander and although he had protested originally, he perked up when he saw that the costume wasn’t much different than his normal leathers. Jerome made an imposing figure with his long black coat adorned with tarnished silver buttons, a grey jacket vest, knee high leather boots and captain’s hat. People gave him a wide berth although you could hear the whispers of admiration for his costume as they passed. You had decided to stick to the steam punk theme and were dressed as a hunter, complete with a striped brown corset, leather pants, a deep green bustled skirt, sturdy brown boots, a hip holster, an ammo belt and crossbow. On your head was a black cowboy hat that Jensen had given you several years prior.

“Excuse me.” A woman and a little boy who was dressed as a steampunk mechanic approached you. You felt Jerome tense up behind you and you shot him a small smile. “Would you mind if we got a picture with you? Your costumes look awesome.”

You shouldered your crossbow as your handler and Jerome stepped out of the picture.

“You too.” The older woman gestured for your body guard to join you. With a small huff, Jerome stepped up beside you and threw back his coat, placing a hand on the hilt of the sword that hung on his belt. The camera flashed as you smiled.

“You mind if my son joins you?” She asked and the little boy peeked anxious around his mother’s legs.

“Of course he can.” You knelt with one knee on the ground as the little boy quickly came over to you. Smiling at the boy, you held out your crossbow to him. It was a masterpiece of gears and lights that the props department back at the studio had whipped up for your costume.

“My crossbow hasn’t been working very well.” You pretend to press the trigger and nothing happened. “Would you be able to fix it? I hear that you are the best mechanic there is.”

The little boy’s eyes lit up as he reached for the large wrench tucked in his waistband. Removing the tool, he tapped it on the gun. Camera flashed all around you as a crowd began to gather to watch. You focussed on the little boy and continued to talk to him as he poked and prodded the crossbow with a look of intense concentration on his face. Suddenly he paused and slipped the wrench back into his belt.

“All fixed.” He declared. You pretended to study the weapon for a moment before extending it to him.

“Would you like to pull the trigger and find out?” You asked. The boy carefully reached over and took the crossbow, his arms sagging at the weight. He placed his finger on the trigger and pressed down. The gears along the sides began to turn as the dials flicked into life. The light that ran along the shaft blinked slowly as if the crossbow was charging.

“You did it. I knew it was a good decision to bring this to you!” You exclaimed. The little boy grinned from ear to ear as he handed back your weapon. Your growing audience applauded loudly.

“Momma, I fixed it!” He cried excitedly as she drew him into a big hug. The woman mouthed a thank you over her boy’s shoulder and you gave her a large smile in reply. This was the best part of conventions. It wasn’t the fans, or the costumes or the plethora of artistic talent. It was the kids, the next generation of nerds and geeks. They still believed that they could be anything and you did everything you could to encourage that belief.

As the crowd began to dissipate, you glanced at your pocket watch as the walkie that seemed to be fused to your handler’s hip crackle into life.

“__________ is needed in the Lincoln Room immediately. Anyone know where she is?”

_Shit._ You silently cursed. _Jay is going to murder me._

“I have her. We are on our way.” Your handler replied. “Can I get an escort from Artist Alley?”

“We don’t have time for that.” You said as you looked for a break in the crowd. “Where is the nearest elevator?”

********

The band finished warming up and the crowd was more than enthusiastic in their response. Jensen sat in the green room, drumming his fingers on his thigh. He watched the door, hoping that any second she would appear, flushed and panting but there was still no sign of her. Jared caught Jensen’s eye made a goofy face, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

“You know how immersed she gets at these things. She’ll be here.” Jared said after getting a quiet chuckle out of Jensen.

“We should probably get out there.” Jared motioned to the door. With a heavy sigh, Jensen heaved himself out of the seat and headed towards the door. Jared shook his head with a small grin on his face, knowing that once Jensen was on stage his foul mood would disappear, especially after she showed up.

“I’ve got a little treat for y’all.” Rob began as the band played softly in the background.

“Did you just use the word y’all?” Richard interrupted with a squelch of his bass.

“I believe I did but we’re in the south. You guys use y’all down here right?” Rob asked the audience. They whooped and cheered loudly.

“I think the correct word is all y’all.” Jared’s voice boomed over the speaker system and the volume of the crowd went up a couple notches. With a final smile at Jensen, Jared bounded onto the stage, full of energy.

“Isn’t all y’all two words?” Richard asked Jared with a sassy grin.

“No three.” Rob jumped in.

“No y’all is a contraction of you and all making it one word.” Richard argued back. “And all is one word, so the phrase is two words.”

“How are all y’all doing out there?” Jared spoke over Rob and Richard’s banter with a laugh. He took a seat on a stool a crew member had brought out for him. The crowd screamed in response with a couple people shouting out variations of ‘good’ and ‘awesome’. Jared laughed again, a large grin on his face and his hazel eyes flashing in his merriment. Adjusting his off white beanie, he continued “Now before we got into the discussion of words, Rob was about to introduce a very dear and good friend of mine. Y’all might know him as Jensen Ackles.”

At the sound of his name, the audience cheered louder than they had before. It was deafening. Jensen closed his eyes for a minute to calm his nerves before opening them and climbing up the stairs with shy smile.

“Howdy.” He said, nodding to the crowd. He laughed at the reaction he got as he crossed the stage. Cameras flashed and he gave them another grin. Stopping front his microphone, Jensen reached to adjust the height, glancing nervously to the wings, hoping to see her in the shadows. When she didn’t appear, Jensen grimaced.

“S’up Nashville.” Jensen said. Again the crowd cheered and he waited for it to die down before speaking again.

“How about this band huh?” Jensen gestured to Richard and Rob who waved back. The volume of the room increased several decibels. Jensen glanced once more at the wing before turning his full attention back to the mic in front of him.

“We have something special planned for you guys tonight.” A few whoops and hollers came from the crowd. “But first I have to tell you all something.” Jensen’s voice lowered as if he was letting the audience in on a secret.

“Some of you guys might know, my wonderful co-worker and beautiful wife came to this convention with me.” Jensen said amidst the cheers. “And she was supposed to be up here playing with the band but after her last autograph time, she went to explore the convention.” He paused for dramatic effect.

The audience began to whisper, wondering where she might be.

“And if any of you follow our convention tours, you know that my wife tends to get a little sidetracked.” Jensen contorted his face into a pained expression.

“A little?” Jared raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Last time, she showed up halfway through a panel with striped cat ears on and a jar of sparkles.”

A collected chuckle rippled through the room.

“Now I am not sure what she decided to dress up as but the boys and I have figured out a way to find her. There’s a special song that works almost like magic.” Jensen told them.

“A summoning song.” Jared piped in. Jensen chuckled, looking at the floor as he grinned.

“Do you guys mind if we give it a whirl?” Jensen asked, taking the noise as a yes.

“Alright.” He nodded to the band. “We’re going to sing and you guys pray to Chuck that she shows up.”

**********

You impatiently pushed the close door button on the panel and sighed as they crept shut. The small elevator felt cramped with your bulky bodyguard in front of you and your handler at your side. You shifted from one foot to another, as the elevator finally began to move. Jensen wasn’t going to be happy that you were late once again but you just got so caught up in all the wonders of the convention.

“Doesn’t this thing move any faster?” You muttered to yourself.

“Maybe if you followed the schedule, you wouldn’t have to worry about slow elevators.” Jerome rumbled, a teasing tone in his deep voice. You grinned at the back of his head before reaching up and flicking his hat forward.

After an eternity, the doors slid sluggishly open and Jerome stepped into the empty hall. This hall was used to move the celebrity guests from place to place without drawing attention. He nodded and you quickly exited, sprinting toward the green room, the poor handler and Jerome hot on your heels.

“I know I’m late.” You moaned as several crew members rushed towards you in a whirlwind, attaching your ear buds, fixing your hair, straightening your hat and taking the crossbow from your hands. They replaced it with your violin and bow and you bounded from the room as fast as you had entered it. You paused for a moment, looking towards the stage but decided to head towards the back of the room.

_Jerome will have a conniption fit._ You thought, as you motioned the people who had noticed you to keep quiet. Some fans turned their phones to take snap quick pictures of you before turning their attention back to the spectacle on stage. You listened intently to the quick pace of the song, entranced as always by Jensen. He put all his energy into the song, concentrating on the words, his voice clear and light-hearted. Jared whooped as he clapped along. You noticed there was a stiffness in the way he held his body and you felt bad for worrying him.

_Tell me ma when I go home,_

_The boys won’t leave the girls alone,_

_Pulled my hair and stole my comb_

_But that’s alright till I go home._

You placed the violin firmly under your chin and readied your bow, waiting for your part.

_She is handsome, she is pretty,_

_She’s the belle of Belfast city,_

_She’s a courting 1,2,3,_

_Pray won’t you tell me who is she?_

You began to play a quick reel, your fingers dancing across the strings. Jensen looked up in surprise at the sound of your violin. His body relaxed, his tension melting away, as he gave you a dimpled smile. You wrinkled up your nose as you walked in the direction the stage, still playing.

“_________ Ackles everyone.” The crowd cheered loudly as you mounted the steps and came to stand beside Jared who whooped loudly. Jensen turned back to his mic to start the second verse. As you lowered the violin, Jared stood and hooked your elbow, swinging you around. You laughed loudly holding tightly to your violin and bow. You paused and carefully hooked elbows with Jared again, as you went in the opposite direction.

Finally the song came to its end and the crowd cheered loudly, some fans were even on their feet. You felt on top of the world, standing in front of screaming fans with your husband and best friend beside you to share the moment. Jensen quickly crossed the stage, took your violin and bow, handed it to Jared and twirled you into a dip. His lips crashed into yours, conveying all the emotions he was feeling at the moment; relief, happiness, love. A sliver of heat began to ignite in your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. As quickly as it started, Jensen returned you to an upright position and stalked back to his mic.

 “Care to explain why you were late?” He asked, his voice echoing in the room.

You were still reeling from the kiss but turned to look at Jensen who had his disappointed parent look on his face. He tried to hold the stern face but it was taking a lot of effort as the telltale wrinkles appeared at the sides of his eyes.

“With a kiss like that I will always be late.” You replied with a smirk. Jensen’s face flushed, a pleased look on his face as someone yelled out that they loved you.

“Hey!” Jensen growled good-naturedly at the crowd, earning him a chuckle. “She’s mine.”

“Jensen, man. I love you but,” Rob interrupted. “You’re hogging up all the lime light. These people came here for a show not to view soft core porn.”

“I don’t think they would mind.” Jared said with a laugh over the wolf whistles and cat calls.

“I’m not sure what they are cheering for but I bet that they would love to hear Jensen sing ‘Whipping Post’.” You said, leaning over Jared’s shoulder to speak into his mic. The noise level became so loud that even with the earbuds in, you had to cover your ears. With a bow, you sat on a stool beside Jared as Richard began plucking the bass line beat to the song. With a wink at you, Jensen began to sing, his voice taking on a smoky and gravelly tone. This was one of the first songs that you had ever heard Jensen sing. He sang it with all of his heart and it connected with him on a spiritual level.

Several more songs were sung and just as Jensen was about to wrap up the show, Rob came on and announced that there was going to be two more songs.

“Wait there is?” Jensen looked at Rob, confusion written on his face. Rob gave him a smirk and nodded.

“Mr. Jensen Ackles everyone!” Rob swung his arms wide and began to clap. The audience seem to fly their feet, cheering and applauding.

“You ready?” Rob asked over the din. You nodded, your hands shaking slightly from excitement as you climbed off your stool and retrieved your instrument from a stage hand.

“Have a seat sweetcheeks and enjoy the show.” You said, pushing Jensen towards the stool.

“What are you up to?” Jensen asked his green eyes bright with curiosity. “Never mind. Whatever it is, it will be great.” He said, giving your hand a squeeze.

“Let’s hope so.” You muttered, heading to where Rob stood with his guitar. He nodded towards the mic and you looked at the crowd, suddenly filled with unsettling combination of anxiousness and nerves. They didn’t seem so big a crowd when Jensen commanded the stage.

You cleared your throat “Hey everyone.” You received a several cheers, the loudest coming from Jensen and Jared. “So this um… song, Rob and I have been working on for a while now.” You pulled the bow across the strings and adjusted the tuning pegs to bring the violin into the proper key. “It’s a little song called Back in Black.”

Nodding to the drummer, you listened to the beat before both you and Rob started playing. Rob sang the vocals as you played along adding runs and extra notes, responding to Rob’s guitar. Rob always got into the guitar solo, pulling faces and swinging the neck of the guitar around. You watched him before answering his challenge, expanding on his original melody.

*******

Jensen watched as you played, concentration furrowing your brow, fingers flying across the strings. He tilted his head slightly as he studied what you were wearing. Tight pants, tall boots, corset, bustled skirt and that old, black felt cowboy hat, he had given you years before. Jensen adored when you cosplayed, your outfits often displaying your curves and smooth lines of your body. Desire surged through his body and Jensen hastily shoved deliciously dirty thoughts away of what his after party might contain. You caught his eye and that slow, seductive smirk of yours lit your face, a promise in your eyes. Jensen took a steadying breath to control the emotions roiling inside him.  

He felt pride constrict his chest as you played through your first solo, flawlessly. Upon discovering your ability to play, Jensen had insisted that you played at one of the band’s concerts. Stubbornly, you had resisted. It had taken a considerable amount of convincing, encouraging, and some long, lingering kisses to persuade you to take the stage. Not that Jensen minded since you had done just as much to get him to sing the first time. Now if only he could get you to sing in front of someone other than him.

*******

Finally the song drew to a close and you lifted your chin off of your violin, letting your bow fall to the side. Rob had stepped away, leaving you in the middle of the stage, the cheers of fans filling your ears. You quickly pulled him back into the spotlights.

“That was freaking awesome.” Jensen said quietly in the mic. Jared nodded in agreement.

“I think that might be my new favourite version of the song. Too bad I didn’t get a recording of it.” Jared said.  Several female voices called out from the crowd, yelling ‘I did!’. “Y’all load those videos up on YouTube. People need to see the stuff that happens here at Nashcon!”

You flushed before handing your violin to a stage hand.

“Alright for all the people in the audience who were brave enough to accompany their friends to this show, I am about to apologize for what is about to happen next.”

Laughter rang throughout the room as you pulled the mic from its stand. “See the thing is over the past several years, there has been a stupidly good-looking man pestering me about performing in front of you guys.”

“I think she is talking about you.” Jared elbowed Jensen in the ribs. The crowd grew louder and you couldn’t contain the grin on your face.

“Clearly she was talking about you.” Jensen joked. “I don’t pester anyone.”

“Pester is the nicest way I can put it.” You said with a snort. “Anyway there was something I decided it was high time for me to do. About every couple conventions, we end with a song that has become our anthem over the years.” The crowd grew even louder as applause erupted from the back corner. “Jensen, would you come over here for a moment?”

Jensen stood with a slight look of confusion of his face as he slowly stood up from his stool.

“Come on Jay. You know I don’t bite. Hard.” You added after a second. Once Jensen was at your side, you looked back at the audience. “Normally, I play an accompaniment as the boys sing but tonight…” You trailed off and handed a surprised Jensen you violin and bow. “It’s Jensen’s turn.” You said in an ominous voice. After taking a couple seconds to laugh at the look on his face, you wiped tears from your eyes. “Just kidding guys. “

The crowd groaned in disappointment and you waited until it had died away. “It’s my turn to sing.” The band had been waiting for your cue for several minutes and finally you gave it.  Rather than going with Kansas’ version, you had opted for the one that aired during Season 10, Episode 5. It had a slower pace and the key was much more suited to your voice. The sound of a piano carried through the speakers along with the shaky breath you released. Jensen wrapped a supportive arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

“Just like we’re at home, kitten.” He murmured into your ear. With a slight nod, you closed your eyes and began to sing, imagining that you weren’t standing on stage but back in the kitchen of your sprawling ranch house, Jensen standing on the counter playing air guitar as you belted out the words. The words that drifted through the speakers were quiet and frail sounded but the longer you sang, the more confident your voice became. As the song ended, you opened your eyes to a standing ovation.

“What did I tell you?” Jensen said with a smug smirk on his lips. “Just like at home.”

“Give or take a few hundred people.” You retorted, waving to the crowd. You gestured to the band which came forward and took a well-deserved bow. You took replace the mic in its stand and wrap an arm around Jensen’s waist.

“Goodnight Nashville.” You shouted in the mic and with a final wave, you left the stage, arm wrapped tightly around the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
